December Heat
by wanderingforinfinity
Summary: What happens when a girl nobody knows shows up and captures the adoration of Merlin and Arthur. How far will they go to protect her? Is she worth it? Or is she someone they should be afraid of? Rated M because there may be some adult happenings.
1. December

December Heat could feel her heartbeat pounding so loudly when she passed the guard she feared he could hear it. Men of Camelot can smell fear from a mile away. They strike fear in the heart of any man who dare's to cross them, not one of them is a cowardly lion. Their hearts are filled with compassion and kindness, and their minds are filled with good manners and common sense. They're brave and smart, and spit in the face of death time and time again. Small amounts of fear mean nothing to them, but they can still tell. Luckily for December, she was not afraid. What reason did she have to be afraid? They could not harm her. She was invincible, nothing could touch her. She had all the confidence and self-respect she needed. She was fearless, on top of the world.

"Morning miss," said the burly guard "What business do you have in Camelot?" he asked cheerily. December smiled sweetly at the man and tilted her head. "I need to make a fresh start." She said with confidence. The man regarded her. About 5'5", brown hair, green eyes, slim. Nothing really threatening about her. She had a gorgeous face and body, and didn't look like she could harm a fly. He smiled and motioned for her to enter. "The name's Fin. If someone's giving you trouble or you need anything at all just come find me, you could ask for me too, I know everyone around here." "Thankyou Fin, I hope I don't need your help, but I'll visit you! Maybe we can have lunch or dinner." She smiled again and began to walk forward "By the way my name's December, December Heat" With a wave to Fin she strolled onto the city. Nothing could stop her.

What she saw could be described as nothing but breathtaking. The stone walls were a beautiful beige and the houses were lovely. Even where the poor were everything was amazing. The real site though was the square. Wagons and little shops and stands were everywhere. People were crowding the alley's and leading horses through. Stopping to drink or buy a snack. When you looked up you could see the top of the castle on the horizon and beautiful towers. For December, though, none of this held her interest. She was here for a reason and taking in the sights wasn't part of that. What she memorized were the passages and roads and some faces and stands. She mapped it all out in her head and stored it away. As she neared her destination she couldn't help but to look up. The castle was the most extraordinary part of the city, even better than the rose high over everything else. It's towers were even more spectacular now that she could fully see them. to the east she could see the Astolat River that she had followed to get there and silently thanked the nymphs. The castle, she now realized, sat high on a cliff above the ocean where the river flows into it. The walls were and high and probably thick. It was the mightiest castle she had ever seen. Enemies couldn't sneak up on the fortress because of its place on the cliff and because of the cliff itself. The cliff was impossible to scale and coming up the hill would be suicide. Perfectly safe.

While looking up at the castle she lost her train of thought. A steady beat on the pavement broke her trance, but not in time. She tried to run but wasn't quite quick enough. The horses knocked her around and she fell. The horses were unnerved, and the men didn't see why so they pushed them forward. December crashed into the pavement and hit her head. She felt some blood trickle down onto her forehead before her leg was stepped on by a big white horse. The hoofbeats died away suddenly and she tried to get up. She made it halfway up before she started to see black spots. She had been taken by surprise. As she fell toward the cobblestone again she felt something solid collide with her stomach stopping her short. Upon discovering that it was solid and not moving she leaned against it. She didn't care what it was, she just wanted to stay upright. She could hear footsteps and shouting but couldn't really make out anything. She just kept her eyes closed and tried to block it out.

She felt someone try to adjust her and started. The sudden movement sent her back to this strong brace the was holding her up. Once again she felt a shift and went right back to her saving grace, the lovely object holding her up. As her senses came back she realized she had cuts on her hands, arms, legs, and face. She could hear the murmur of voices crowded around her. She had to get them away. She had to let them know that this brace would be enough. It would hold her up well until she didn't need it anymore. Suddenly there was another shift and she realized it was the brace that was shifting. The brace was breathing. There was a deep sound coming from the brace. The brace was what was shifting. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She pushed away and found resistance. The brace was holding her. The brace wasn't a brace. It was a man. A strong, muscular man.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered "I should have moved." She looked up at the man. Her intent was to bat her eyelashes and convince him that she was fine. For a second he looked confused, then his face softened. Her intent was to forget about this whole thing. He opened his mouth. Her intent was to continue what she came her to do without anymore distractions. "Don't apologize." he said. Her intent just got a little side-tracked. "I'll take you to Gaius." December snapped back into reality. Who was Gaius? Who was this man? Who were these men he was with? He helped her up off the ground. December tried to walk away, maybe it was the injury to head that was making her stay, or maybe it was something else. She shook her head and soon found this was a terrible idea. Everything went fuzzy again and she leaned against this man. "Just try to walk, okay?" he asked her. She nodded and then reeled back. When would she learn?

" Relax" he said. She had to admit to herself that she needed the help of these mere men. They wouldn't leave her alone anyways. So, she let this man guide her. 'Gaius must be their physician,' she reasoned with herself ' plus these men haven't **tried **to hurt you. Worst case scenario you do something stupid and-' Her thoughts were interrupted when they got to the castle gates. Once again she took in every miniscule detail of the layout and the guards. This was what she came for, but even she had to admit, this castle was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The sheer size of it left her speechless. The man chuckled at her expression as they climbed the steps. The laugh had to be one of the most amazing things she had heard in this great kingdom. This man was the most amazing thing in the kingdom.

As they made their way through the hallways the man was far from silent. He pointed out artifacts and rooms and gave her a great tour, though she knew there was much, much more than she was seeing. He led her to a room and showed her inside. She was hesitant at first. Was she supposed to be in here? All of this looked so expensive and precious. And who was this man that he could just waltz into the castle and give her a room. He must be one of the kings trusted knights. He must be, how else would he have so much power and all that knowledge about the castle? A door closed and, startled, she whipped around. An old man had entered. He couldn't have been more than 80 but was definitely older than 50. She wasn't sure. He had this air about him that she couldn't place. It was almost like he knew something nobody else knew. The thought sent a chill down her spine. Did he know?

"Gaius," her rescuer said " she was run over by some of the knights in the square. Please attend to her." The old man walked forward to see her injuries. "Hello miss," he smiled warmly "I'm Gaius, the kings physician. What may your name be?" She immediately trusted him. A trust she couldn't explain, she had no reason to trust him, but then again why shouldn't she trust him. 'Because he knows something' A little voice niggles in the back of her mind. She just brushed it off and gave the old man, Gaius, as bright a smile as she could manage and said "December, December Heat" as she held out her bruised hand. The man smiled and gently squeezed her hand. " A name like that could be a great topic of discussion," he laughed to himself " heat in december...could mean so many things..." He trailed off. The door opened, startling all the occupants of the room. Another man came in. Not at all as muscular or dressed as richly as her rescuer but just as handsome. He had this air of undiscovered power, unlike her rescuer who obviously had power.

"Ah, Merlin," said her rescuer as he clapped this Merlin on the shoulder "welcome to the party!" "Some party," said Merlin " I've noticed you make a habit of injuring your guests" Her rescuer narrowed his eyes at the man, but in a way that no one else seemed to pick up on except her. They were friends. "Merlin, go fetch a potion for brain injuries, salve, some bandages, and some water, said Gaius who had been attending to her as she analyzed the friendship of the two men " oh and by the way, Merlin, this is miss December Heat. What a fascinating name don't you think?" He smiled good-naturedly. Merlin inspected her for the first time. She could see the surprise in his eyes as he studied her face. Then a huge smile broke across his face. He took her hand in his and placed a light kiss on it. " Pleasure to meet you Miss Heat." "Call me December." She said and smiled sweetly at him.

Gaius prodded Merlin in the arm and told him to get on with it. Her rescuer walked forward and steered him towards the door. That's when she realized the man she'd come to know as her rescuer was the only one here whose name she did not know. "Um, excuse me," she said "What's your name?" He looked a little taken aback. Then walked forward and kneeled beside her. "You don't know who I am? " He asked, a little bemused. ' how could I? ' she thought. "I'm sorry, no." she finally said. He laughed a little and glanced at Gaius who also looked amused. "Look if you don't want to tell me, fine, but at least tell me because I don't enjoy being thought of as an idiot." she snapped. Merlin had chosen that moment to arrive. He laughed and said "I like her already! If she can stand up to this oaf, she's a friend of mine."

" I'm Arthur." He stated. She gave a blank stare and Merlin laughed again. "I honestly can't believe this." said Arthur, whoever he was. Gaius chuckled and Arthur smiled. Feeling really uninformed she exclaimed "I don't care what you believe, I just want to know who you are! Arthur, is not helpful so please get off your high horse and just tell me!" Merlin and Gaius almost died right there they were laughing so hard." She's a feisty one!" said Merlin happily. Gaius clapped his hands together and roared with laughter. Arthur on the other hand looked like he'd never been spoken to that way. As Arthur opened his mouth she realized, he probably never had. Piecing the puzzle together she realized who he was just as he said "I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot." She mentally slapped herself, she'd been insulting the Prince of Camelot!


	2. Arthur

Aurthur Pendragon regarded the woman in front of him. How could she NOT know who he was! He's the Prince of Camelot for God's sake! She's clearly crazy. She looked at him open mouthed for a second before saying "Well, that doesn't change much." She looked down and away then back to him. She inspected her hands for a moment and then brought her eyes up to meet his. What he saw in them wasn't pleading or apologetic or repentent. It was the opposite. Fiery, shameless, defiant confidence met his gaze. She smirked at him. It wasn't especially becoming for a lady who looked like her. The room was silent and Arthur realized they were all waiting for him to say something. He walked to the window, composed himself, and spoke.

"Obviously, you have no idea what you're talking about," he said coldly "I really don't think you want to challenge my athourity. First impressions can be tough, wouldn't want to make a bad one on Uther,but who knows, treason may suit you." "If the shoe fits..." she trailed off. Arthur followed her movement as she swallowed. Smooth and creamy skin, it looked soft. So soft he wished to reach out and touch the exquisite canvas. Merlin coughed and brought Aurthur back to reality. He really must learn to control himself. Daydreams can get you into trouble. "Merlin, fetch Gwen." Merlin again exited the room. Gaius picked up his things and slipped out the door behind Merlin as quickly and quietly as possible,to escape the tension, leaving the two alone.

December glared at him. He met her gaze and returned it's intensity. To his chagrin she did not once falter. No one had ever been able to hold his searching gaze for this long. He found it...disconcerting. "You going just going to stand there and stare? or are you going to say something useful?" She drawled. He rather disliked her caustic attitude. He walked over to the girl who was now sitting on the end of the bed. He leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear "What do you want to know, little vixen?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned to face him and leaned in, so that they're left cheeks we're almost touching. "What would you like to teach me, little prince?"

Just then Gwen opened the door wide. Authur and December sprung apart. December turned to face the door and Arthur to his feet. Gwen stopped short, realizing that she had interrupted something. Merlin bounced in behind her and his face lit up when he saw December, completely missing the signs that he'd interupted something. Gwen's face closed up as she looked from Merlin to Arthur to the woman on the bed, and she decided not to say opened his mouth and quickly closed. Merlin spoke up "So why'd I have to go get Gwen, Arthur?" Merlin sent a wink in his direction that was missed by Gwen, but not by December. She looked from Arthur to Gwen and realized that there was a lover's spat heading there way. She was a little unsettled.

"Gwen, this is Miss December Heat. She's new to Camelot and unfortunately hasn't been welcomed very well. Some of the men weren't paying close enough attention and they trampled her. My own horse stepped on her legs," He turned to December "I really am sorry, whatever you think of me." Her eyes softened and she said "Apology accepted, Aurthur. I may have judged you wrong, but I have yet to decide. Hopefully you'll show me that I'm not always right." She gave him a knowling smile. "I too hope to prove you wrong." He said with a smirk. She was already rubbing off on him. "Gwen," he said suddenly "Please get Miss Heat settled here and aquire some new clothes for her. I owe her more than one apology." WIth that he took up her hand and placed a light kiss on it. He turned and left hauling Merlin along with him, who said "See you a dinner December!"

Arthur and Merlin went to Arthurs chambers and once there sat down to eat their lunch. Some small talk ensued till Merlin said "A beauty that one is. Don't you think?" Arthur, who did not one bit want to talk about December, at that point said "Merlin you really shouldn't ask me to assess the beauty of a servant." "Oh, come off your high horse! I know you a Gwen are together. It's plain as day when I'm around the two of you. Besides, I was talking about December." Arthur choked a litte to learn that Merlin knew about Gwen and himself.

"She's alright." he said shortly. Merlin's eyes glazed over and he stared into space with a small smile on his face. Arthur regarded his friend for a moment. Slack-jawed, gooey-eyed, piece of mush of a girl he'd just met for the first time. Admittedly, it seemed impossible to not like her on some level. From what he gathered talking to her,she was someone a man could fall hard for. Never the less he said " Stop drooling over the peasant for a moment and eat, for God's sake Merlin! You've only just met her, you don't even know how old she is. Who knows she could be somke kind of troll. Remeber what happened with Uther?"

"You have to admit, Arthur, that she seems perfect in so many ways. She did treat you like an equal. I bet nobody has ever done that before, not completely." Merlin said swiftly then went right back to gazing into space. Arthur considered this. Gwen had been the first person to be real with him. The first prson to make him feel somewhat normal. But even she referred to him as my lord and my prince, even when they were alone. Damn Merlin for planting that seed of doubt. He was right ofcourse, but this didn't stop Arthur from being angry with him. Arthur took one last look at Merlin before getting up and going to visit Morgana.

Morgana was found in her rooms with Gwen. They were disscussing something when he walked in. Gwen jumped up and curtseid to him, reminding him even more of what Merlin had said. He shook his head as Morgana said "Ever heard of knocking, Arthur?" Gwen quietly excused herself. "My castle." he said. Morgana glared at him and said "Uther would frown upon you bursting into his ward's room. May even punish youm, I think I'll bring it up at dinner." Dinner, just one more thing to remind him of December's presence in Camelot. "I trust you've heard about December," he said abruptly changing the subject "Gwen must have been in here to tell you." "Already reffering to her by her first name. Arthur?" Morgana sneered. What was it with this woman?

"Miss Heat," he corrected. "I need you to take care of her for a while. Who knows maybe you'll become friends." "Yes," she answered "I hear from Gwen that she's quite a firework." Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. "That she is." he said. Arthur met her eyes and hoped she would hold his gaze. She struggled for a few moments then walked to the window. A dissapointed Arthus said "Then will you take care of her?" "Yes, my lord" she answered quietly. Even more disappointed he went to tell his father of this new addition to the castle.

Uther took the news very well. He saw no harm in letting the girl stay and only rebuked Arthur a little about the eye sight of his men. Arthur made a mental note to have them apologize for trampling Decem-, Miss Heat. Uther also reminded him not to burst into Morgana's rooms like that anymore. Her dignity was to be preserved, seeing as she is the kings ward. Even though she is a very, very difficult person for Arthur to be around. He also made a note to talk to Gwen. He didn't want her mad at him. She was, in fact, his first love.

She had opened his perspective to a broader specctrum and taught him how to appreciate nature and life and love. She had been tender and sweet and grounding. He began in his mind to compare December and Gwen. One gentle, the other firey. One beautiful, one radiant. One- no, that wasn't fair. He couldn't compare them that way. They were two very different kinds of beautiful. And their personalities clashed. They weren't even in the same category. Arthur pondered this as he readied for dinner. Ahh bullocks.


	3. Ember

December stared long and hard at the beautiful dress laid out on her bed by Aurthur's little lover girl. The color wasn't one she would have picked out for herself and she had a feeling that Gwen chit did it on purpose. The deep jade of the dress, in her opinion, neither embodied nor contrasted anything about her. It was quite irritating. "Silly, jealous, little wench." she muttered. After deciding that she could pull of anything and would most definitely show up the servant girl she moved on to the beading. It was nothing short of exquisite. The forest green beads started at the natural waist of the dress flowed in an almost careless fashion three quarters of the way to the bottom. After studying the seemingly random placement of the beads a sudden revelation came to her. The swirling tempest of beads finally made sense. A dragon made it's way leisurely down down her dress. Green flames spurted from it's mouth and swirled all around it, creating the seeming randomness of the whole thing. Come to think of it, the dragon embodied her perfectly.

The rest of the dress wasn't anything as special or perfect as the beading. It was gathered at the waist and didn't have any straps, black lace peeped out at her bosom. She took one final sweep of the dress and gave the servant girl a bit of an allowance and decided not to go out of her way to humiliate her. That wouldn't gain her any brownie points either. She quickly slipped into the dress and found that it fit her perfectly. It lightly hugged her curves and drew attention to her legs. She wasn't the tallest but her legs were shapely as well as the rest of her. She dabbed some rose on her cheeks, pressed her lips together to give them some color, adjusted her chest in the dress, slipped on the gold shoes by the door and stepped out into the hallway. The guards turned and stared for a moment or two before one stepped forward to escort her to dinner. "Milady" he bowed his head slightly and offered her his arm. December took it lightly in her grasp and smiled her lovely smile. "Thank you good knight." "Oh, I am not a knight Miss Heat. I'm only in training" he blushed " but thank you for assuming the best of me." December laughed softly and immediately marked this man as someone of importance. Someone to get close to. It helped that he had a sense of humor. "Well," she responded lightly " someone as noble and determined as you are will always be a knight to me." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He blushed again.

As they rounded a corner December paused, stopped the young man, and asked "What is your name, knight?" He glanced up at her and this time held her gaze. "Arawn. Miss Heat" he practically whispered. "Call me December, or better yet," she paused as they came to the doors of the banquet hall. "Goodbye Miss- December" He whispered to her. " Good night Arawn" she called softly to his retreating form. "King of the Otherworld" she murmured to herself with a small smile. "What was that miss?" said one of the guards about to open the door. " King of the Otherworld," she said with confidence " that's what his name means." The other guard nudged the man to get him to focus and they opened the door. At first the light was bright, but then subsided into and beautiful and seductive flickering candle light. The whole banquet hall turned to gaze at the newcomer. Suddenly completely at ease among all these people she quickly found her seat at the princes side, which was where she had been instructed to sit. She bowed to the royalty and allowed Uther to kiss her hand as well as Aurthur. She saw Merlin off to the side staring at her with his mouth slack. Aurthur looked slightly dazed and Uther looked charmed. Maybe that servant girl didn't do such a horrid job.

As she took her seat December smiled at the woman next to her, Lady Morgana, she mentally noted. Morgana smiled back but December could tell it was reserved. That Gwen girl was her maid and probably a good friend and confidante. She would have to tread lightly. This woman was after all supposed to be guiding her life here until she got a hold of it. December took her seat next to the prince. Uther started a speech but December was only half listening. Aurthur was so close and after that little moment they had had earlier that day the thought made her slightly, uncomfortable. He was after all very attractive and sensual. He oozed nobility and strength, and power. His knee brushed against hers and she quickly came back into reality just in time to hear Uther announce who his honored guests were. She looked down the table and wondered who it was. Too late realizing that she was one of them, a diplomat the other. There was much laughter when Uther told of what had happened, and Aurthur only sat there. He looked a little upset, but she wasn't too worried he was probably just thinking about how his own knights trampled someone and what he would do to punish them.

"You look beautiful" he turned and whispered to her. December shivered and then turned to look at him hoping it went unseen. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome" she replied cheekily. A small smile touched his lips. "You don't speak to me as if I'm a prince." he stated. "No," she whispered "I speak to you as a human being." she matched his grin. For several heartbeats they just gazed at each other, until the food was served. Each brushed away the moment as they began to eat. Morgana tried to capture her in conversation, but they soon found they had little in common. She was friends with the wench anyway. December made a mental note not to think of her like that anymore. She may get herself in too deep. December stared at the roast pig in front of her and sighed. "Something wrong with the food, Miss Heat?" Aurthur asked her. "December," she corrected him "and, no, it's wonderful." She leaned closer and whispered " The 'lady' next to me isn't the best company. She's lacking in humor and," she glanced around before leaning in even closer and saying "charm."

Aurthur couldn't help but smile at this obvious show of distaste. "I can't help but agree with you," he said honestly "I can't stand the woman." "You two behave yourselves," Uther suddenly chimed in " wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression." He winked at December who couldn't control the giggle that bubbled from her. Morgana glared at her for a moment then went back to her supper. "We'll behave from now on, Your Highness." she flashed him her sweetest smile and satisfied at her treatment her turned back to his prior conversation with the diplomat. Aurthur rolled his eyes a little and December laughed quietly. Aurthur stole a quick glance at her before saying "I really am sorry for what happened to you today." He looked down, and December realized that he really was sorry. He hadn't been looking upset about punishing his men as she had thought earlier. He was truly appalled at what had happened and was sincerely sorry. She put a hand on his muscular arm and said " I forgive you." so tenderly that Aurthur looked up.

The look in his eye was so grateful and relieved and pure that December, for a moment, felt guilty. She smiled gently at him and squeezed his arm. In that moment something unspoken passed between them. Mutual understanding was almost tangible. Arthur tilted his head slightly and at the sudden agreement between the two. " Thank you December." She smiled a little wider as did he. For a moment time seemed to stop, and the two cherished the moment. Because just then, without so much as a word of acknowledgment to it, friendship bound the two together. Aurthur lifted her hand from his arm and kissed it. She squeezed his hand and they slowly began to let go. Fingers lingering in contact. Nothing could have ruined that precious bond that was just formed, and Gwen had seen and heard the whole exchange from where she stood with the other servants. Morgana felt the change in the air and was disturbed. Merlin returned with his pitcher completely oblivious that a change had occurred, and Uther smiled knowingly into space.

The music that had been playing softly in the background got louder as people began to take the floor and dance. The two watched for a moment as dresses and legs swirled around the room. "Dance with me." Aurthur gently commanded her. December threw cation to the wind and said "Naturally." They walked onto the floor with such grace and pride that people were already stopping what they were doing to watch. Hardly noticing Aurthur took her in his arms and they began to dance. It was nothing amazing, or difficult, or new, but how they moved together was captivating. December leaned into him as people cleared the floor and gave them more room. They danced faster as the music got louder. The passion was so overwhelming December found it hard to breathe. They were so drunk with sound they didn't notice the silence that settle over the other guests as they danced. The music slowed and December rested her head, the only part of her not touching him, against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. They were in a close embrace December sighed to herself, wishing this could last. As the song ended Aurthur kissed the top of her head.

Only then did they realize what was happening around them. December held back the blush that she so wanted to give in to. She took a deep breath as people began to clap. Aurthur offered her his arm and they glided back up to they're seats. Uther clapped the loudest and his laughter boomed as the two sat down. Nobody said a word. Gwen had fled from the banquet hall, Morgana was fuming and Merlin was stunned. Aurthur and December on the other hand were quite pleased. They left the banquet hall together. They knew people were whispering but they tried to ignore it. Aurthur walked December back up to her room in comfortable silence. Once at her door though December was compelled to say something. " You proved me wrong." She said with a smile breaking the tension that was starting to grow as they stood there.

Aurthur smiled more than he had all night. She thought it was the most captivating thing she'd ever laid her eyes on. His true smile. She hoped to see it more often. "You proved me wrong as well." he commented. Intrigued, she said "How so?" " I thought you would have two left feet." He smiled again. December, mock-offended, put a hand over her heart and said "You wound me terribly." And turned away. Aurthur took her hand to turn her towards him as he apologized for the third time that day. December, pacified by his apology, said " Won't you keep me company for a little while Aurthur?" She smiled that sweet smile she gave out so willingly. Unable, or unwilling, to turn her down he reached around her and opened the door, signaling his answer. She curtsied gracefully then entered with Aurthur hot on her tail. She offered him a seat and insisted on getting him some water. " Finally, treating me as i should be treated." He said with a smirk. December forced a smile as she leaned in to pour him his water. Instead she splashed some on him. Taken by surprise, Aurthur took a moment to recover. December poured him his water, set the pitcher down, and began to pull out her chair.

" You'll regret that, wench." he said with mischief clear in his voice. December smiled and said " Regret what?" Aurthur stood and the chase began. December dashed around the bed and then ran for changing screen. She made it and looked around for something to use against him. The water, she smiled to herself. Aurthur anticipated what she was doing and got between her and the pitcher. They both just stood there trying to catch their breath from laughing and get their bearings. December inched forward slowly and cautiously hoping he wouldn't notice the small movement. She stoop about a foot away from him and looked at him. She tried to go around him but he blocked her way. Seeing how she couldn't just walk past she tried to evade him. She dodged quickly to the right, spun left and got past him. She made it to the pitcher just as he grabbed her waist and spun her back to his other side. She tried to pour it on him but he caught her wrist and they both got soaked. December gasped at the cold of the water. The she heard Aurthur laughing and quickly recovered as laughter made her weak. She tried to go for a towel but Aurthur wasn't done with her yet. He roared as she dashed away but he quickly caught her, picked her up and deposited her on the bed. Not wanting to lose she pulled him down with her.

They lay there laughing and panting from the work. December composed herself and glanced at Aurthur. He gave her this goofy smile that matched how he looked and December broke into another fit of giggles. Aurthur twirled a piece of her hair between his finger and laughed as well. Their laughter eventually wore off they were still grinning like school children. "I didn't know you were so devious." December said. "Well, you started it!" Aurthur stated with a light air. "And i finished it, didn't I?" She goaded him. " We'll see about that." he said as he grabbed her forearms and rolled them till he was resting gently on top of her. " Give up?" he breathed. "Never!" she said and rolled them so she was on top. She was laughing again and he gave up. She looked down on him and thought how she had never seen anyone so handsome as him. This look came over his face that made her heart pound. They were very close again. Intimate. He glanced at her lips and her heart sped up more. He raised his head slightly and she closed her eyes as he kissed her. It was gentle and delicate and everything she wanted it to be. His lips were soft and his breath tasted cool and refreshing like mint. She let herself drift off into the kiss, but just as soon as it happened it was over.

December kept her eyes closed for a moment savoring his smell, his taste, his touch, him. She opened her eyes and let reality crash over her. Her shock over what had happened was mirrored in his eyes. He sat them upright and she gently removed herself from his lap to sit next to him. " I should go." he said quietly. December nodded her head. He rose and made to walk to the door. He turned around took her hand and kissed it again. Then he made his way to the door. He opened it and paused again. He turned and said " Goodnight, Ember." and then he left. December just sat there for the longest time, trying not to over think what she had just let herself do. Eventually she got up and dried her hair, and mopped up the floor with a towel to calm herself. She made the room look right again. Just as she sat down at the table to read Gwen came in, like a raging storm.


	4. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! MERLIN IS NOT MINE! :(**


	5. Dreamer

"Goodnight Ember." Arthur's heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't think straight and his insides were all goofed up. This isn't how the Prince of Camelot should behave he scolded this wasn't something he'd experienced before. A small pitiful noise made him look up. Gwen. She stood there still as a statue, just looking at him. Tears formed in her lovely eyes and Aurthur didn't know what to say. What had she seen? What had she heard? As Aurthur opened his mouth the tears started to fall from Gwen's eyes and she fled. Aurthur stood stock still, rooted to the spot. He couldn't think, he didn't dare breathe. This was something he had never prepared for. Panic gripped him. He was afraid in a way he never had been before. He tried to take deep breaths but failed. He just kept staring at the place where Gwen had disappeared. A shudder racked his body as he gained control of himself. He couldn't be seen standing here in front of December's room. He couldn't be found like this. He mustered all the courage he had in him and with a burst of energy propelled himself forward. A moment of weakness washed over him and he turned to look at the door he'd just exited. No. Mustn't think about that. That didn't happen. He told himself. He tried to rationalize it all but the words got jumbled in his head and he focused on the physical. His chambers. He needed to get to his chambers. But what if Merlin was there? He would know something was wrong. Arthur didn't know if he had the wits to lie convincingly to him. He heard footsteps in the corridor and made a quick decision. Chambers. It wasn't a guaranteed thing but Arthur was starting to form rational thoughts. He could just tell Merlin that he wasn't in the mood and leave it at that. Merlin would probably think it had something to do with Gwen and leave him alone. Arthur got to his chambers and found that Merlin wasn't there. Thank the gods for that!

Still not completely sure what to do with himself Arthur paced. He needed to stop and think. He forced himself to stop. Breathe, and relax a little bit. Arthur carefully allowed himself to process what had happened today, starting from the beginning. He'd woken up like any other day, eaten, bossed Merlin, washed, bossed Merlin, dressed, bossed Merlin, trained, bossed Merlin and- bother, he bossed Merlin a lot. Then he had taken his men about the square so the public could see their protectors. Then they had trampled December. Arthur groaned and cleared his head to continue. He hopped down off his horse and got to her in time to save her from any further damage. He had held her to him for 20 minutes or more. She smelled like flowers and sea spray, it was quite intoxicating. Her hair shown in the sunlight, little brown tendrils fell gracefully on her shoulders. He also noticed that there were blonde strands scattered throughout her hair. Only a few, not noticeable unless you studied it. Her body was beautiful. Her skin wasn't as white as most of the ladies he knew. She seemed like she had tanned a very long time, then gone through a harsh winter. Her body fit nicely into his arms and she was fairly light. When she had finally lifted her head he had seen her face and was completely dazzled. Her eyes were a bright light green with brown flecks. Long eyelashes encased those perfect orbs. She had high cheek bones and rosy cheeks. It was her mouth, though, that immediately drew his attention. Soft, full, rose colored lips. They were parted in a way that almost made Arthur believe she want a kiss. She was an exotic beauty, and he couldn't deny it.

When they had been in the castle and she asked who he was, he had almost died. This woman was here, in his kingdom, and had no idea who he was. He was "the" Prince Arthur. Stories had been told about him since he was just a child. He was handsome and strong and witty. He was smart, too, even though not a lot of people realized it. She was so insolent! So defiant! So desirable that Arthur had struggled to keep himself in check. He wanted to grab the back of her neck, bury his fingers in her gorgeous hair, and kiss her with such force and passion that she wouldn't be able to forget him. But he couldn't let her know that. She was just some peasant. A new subject in his kingdom. No noble blood in her. She was one of his people, he could not mix with the polluted pool of race's below the castle. What would Uther say? What would Uther think? What would Uther do? Arthur moved to sit in the center of his giant bed. But he was no stranger to loving someone Uther wouldn't consider marriable to a prince. Gwen was a loyal servant, but that's not how Uther's brain worked. He would never consider mixing the blood with a peasants. Arthur's thoughts swirled back to December, like a reflex, and for a moment he was calm. Peace. He smiled but footsteps reverberated outside his door. Trapping him again in this irrational fear that he would be discovered. His door was shut tightly and locked. He didn't have to worry. He forced himself to keep thinking. Rehashing the details in his mind. Thoughts bombarded his already shaky state of mind. You couldn't see it on the outside, but Arthur was falling apart. He loved Gwen with all his being. He thought nothing would ever change that, but here he was questioning his desires.

Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. Arthur mentally slapped himself. What did that look like to her? First this morning when he and December had been so close when Gwen burst in, then dancing later at dinner. He tried to recall where Gwen was but was hit with dread that hung there like summer heat breathing on his neck. The thing was he hadn't even noticed if she was there or not. December had walked in with such grace, such elegance, such beauty, such, ease. She had been completely at home surrounded by these people she'd never met. She calmly took control of the whole room just by walking into it. She had been all he could see, all anyone could see. So she had charisma. That didn't give him an excuse to forget Gwen. Aurthur was gripped with panic for a moment. Not sure what to do with himself he walked over to the window and looked down on the square. Dancing with December had been unlike anything he'd ever experienced. So sweet and gentle, yet fiery and passionate at the same time. He had discovered once again that spellbinding smell that lingered around her, the way her body fit so well with his as if they were two pieces of a puzzle, and how strangely beautiful this creature was. The dress fell on her form perfectly as if it was simply another layer of skin. It clung to her so naturally it was breathtaking. The way she talked to him was a whole other matter. She spoke to him as if he were anyone. She did it on purpose, too. She wasn't just some uneducated, insolent, fuck-wit. You could tell she was brilliant just by looking at her. She was obviously brought up with manners, by the way she treated Uther and well, maybe she was a little insolent. Also, her distaste for Morgana made him smile. It was nice to speak to someone who didn't hang on her every word.

Arthur then, with a smile across his face, began to think of their exchange in her chambers. He'd been shocked when she'd splashed him. The look in her eye had been so mischievous and as he chased her around the room so filled with laughter and mirth he couldn't keep himself from bubbling over. When the water had been poured on both of them she had gasped and Arthur's knees went weak. She looked so perfect and sexy like that. With her hair wet, chest heaving from the cold and the running, and the surprised 'o' her perfect mouth made. He had the strangest feeling. It was a mixture between lust and awe and protectiveness. He wanted to reach out and touch her, so he couldn't let her get away. She went for a towel and he saw his chance. They'd ended up on the bed and the close proximity and heat had been almost unbearable, he had to do something! Her lips had been just as full and soft and intoxicating as he'd been imagining all day. She tasted kind of like chocolate and cherries and that turned him on to no end. But, just as suddenly as he'd kissed her he stopped. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he'd meant to. Everything about her was captivating he got so lost in her, there was no way he should have had the will power to pull away. She'd rolled off of him as reality hit. He almost whimpered as he sat up. He wasn't sure what to do. As he reached the door he turned and unsure how to justify it he had said "Goodnight, Ember." as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Afraid to gauge her reaction, he exited the room.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't going away but Arthur was starting to feel a little better about the whole situation. He left the window and went to pour himself a drink. As he brought the goblet to his mouth a loud knock boomed from the door "Arthur! Let me in, now!" came a loud Merlin from the other side of the door. Arthur sprayed what was in his mouth all over the floor as he was suddenly gripped with fear, again. "Come on. Arthur I know you're there!" said Merlin. Arthur took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Merlin burst in, grabbed Arthur by the front of the shirt, yanked him along behind him, shoved him into a chair, and sat down opposite him. Arthur just gaped at him. "What in the world was that for?" He finally said. "Don't give me that ignorant look!" Merlin shouted at him. " You know exactly why I'm here! You knew I liked December! You told me to stop drooling over 'the peasant'. What happened at dinner? Did you suddenly discover that she was of noble blood? or did you realize how amazing she was and lie to Uther?" Arthur wasn't sure what to say, but Merlin's words inflamed his pride and anger. "Excuse me, Merlin, but it seems you're under the impression that I have to answer to you. You may have feelings for her but i stick by what i said earlier today, you barely know her! You're infatuated with what you think you and her could be. I don't think you really care for her anyway! You obviously only care about how you feel. If she's happy when she's around me be happy for her! And if i like her I'm NOT going to back down because my manservant's feelings may get hurt." Silence settled in the room. Merlin's eyes had never left his own and had been growing in intensity. Without meaning to, Arthur knew, that he had just created a rivalry. He could see it in Merlin's eyes that he was not going down easily. He was going to fight for her.

"I understand, My Lord." Merlin said. His short response wounded Arthur because he knew he deserved it. Merlin nodded his head to the prince and made his exit. Arthur wished he would have slammed the door, anything, but Merlin had been calm. No sign of their fight except for the new determination that shown in his eyes. Arthur now had a purpose though. He moved with fluidity as he pulled off his shirt and shoes and pants, blew out most of the candles, and slid into bed. He fell to sleep calmly and quickly but his dreams were quite the opposite. December was frequently a part of them and so was Merlin and Gwen and Uther. But only one dream stood out particularly well.

_He was hunting. Cool breeze stirred his hair and brought the sweet smells of the forest up into his nose. He could hear the babbling brook just beyond the trees and could see the dew that had collected on all the leaves. Everything was so clear and perfect and fresh and quiet. He didn't hear her coming but he knew she was there. He felt it in his bones... in his heart. He turned around slowly and saw her there. She stood proud but in her soft and gentle way. She wore a soft white dress without any of the usual proper things under it and no straps. At her waist was a leather jade belt with a little satchel hanging at her hip. Her feet were clad in jade leather boots as well and little white flowers were weaved into her free flowing hair. An ebony bow was leaning against a tree nearby next to a jade quiver and three ivory arrows with the blackest fletchings he'd ever seen. Something about them sent chills down his spine._

Her lips parted as if she were about to speak but no sound came out. Instead glittering diamonds and ribbons of gold fell from her lips. She caught some in her hand and closed her mouth. Slowly she lifted her eyes to him and began to walk forward. He wanted so badly to run to her but his legs would not move. The look on her face was calm and sweet but something in her eyes made him freeze in terror. She reached him and smiled. She brought a hand to his chest and her lips close to his. He heard footsteps behind him and noticed that the ebony bow was in her hand with an arrow already drawn. She aimed past his head and the black fletchings stared threatening at him. She released the arrow and he heard it hit the target with a solid thud. There was no scream for help no dying words, in fact the footsteps only stopped briefly. The look on Decembers face went back to being sweet and beautiful as the footsteps continued towards her. She started to back away slowly with precision still looking past him and the new person. As the person came into view he realized it was Merlin.

Merlin didn't even glance at him. He stared at December adoringly. But there was something strange about the way he moved. It was almost as if he were being pulled. The arrow stuck out of his chest where his heart should be and it was like there was an invisible string connected to it. Arthur tried to ask what was going on but couldn't seem to open his mouth. There was something cold in her eyes, unfeeling and full of something raw. Something Arthur thought he knew well, power, but he'd never seen it like this before. She stopped close to some willow trees and leaned against one. Merlin quickened his pace as if he were eager to get to her. When he suddenly he stopped a yard away as if he hit a wall. December set down her bow and quiver and raised her arms above her head stretching in a way that made Arthur want her so badly it hurt. Merlin too was obviously affected. He strained against this invisible wall trying to break it. And somehow he did. Surprise was in Decembers eyes only for a moment. Then satisfaction seemed to settle on her.

She came forward and placed her hands on Merlin's vest. She ran her fingers up and down it for a moment and then slid it off. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid that off as well all the while holding his gaze. He shuddered as her palms met his bare chest. She ran her hands down to his trousers and opened them so he was standing there only in his braies. December turned to a jade leather pack at the base of the willow tree and produced a cloth then grabbed a bucket full of water from behind the noticed a wood staff with a beautiful blue jewel lay against the tree, looking oddly familiar. She began to wash Merlin in such a fashion that lovers would except that Merlin could not move. He stood there with this look of pleasure on his face that Arthur had never seen before. December placed kisses all over his body and trailed her fingers over him. Then she slid the dress from her shoulders and stood naked before Merlin. Merlin reached for her and she let him caress her. Arthur wanted so badly to be in Merlin's place. He could feel his own trousers tighten as he gazed at her perfect naked body. Every move she made was captivating. Merlin pulled her close to him and she brought her lips to his. They kissed passionately and persistently felt for each other. But something changed. Merlin was trying to pull away and his eyes were wide open. He made gurgling noises and fought against her. The jewels and ribbons in Arthur's hand burned hot against his palm.

He watched as his best friend fell. The life gone from his eyes as easily as blowing out a candle. 


	6. Fire

Arthur woke with a start. The candle next to his bed flickered and died. It must have been early in the morning, about 3 or 4. He groaned as a headache washed over him and buried himself in the sheets. The images from his dream flooded his mind. He could still feel the ribbons and jewels burning in his hands and her hand on his chest. Being as it was only a dream Arthur scolded himself for the chill that slithered down his spine. At the same time he felt the heat rush through his veins at the thought of her naked body. It was only a dream, how could she even be so perfect? He asked himself. She couldn't be. "Fuck." He whispered lightly. He rose from his bed and stood at the window. The room was filled with chill that calmed his heated body. The horizon was grey and misty and the sun wouldn't be coming up for at least a couple of hours. It was then that he resolved to rid himself of this dream with a walk. He quickly dressed, donning his leather jacket and boots, and made his way to the courtyard. He took nothing with him, determined to be unafraid. He realized though, that it was indeed unwise to enter the forest without at least a simple dagger at his disposal for fear of wild animals. If he ran into a bear he wouldn't like to face it with just his bare hands. He was sure that though he could take care of the bear with his bare hands it would be much less messy if he took the dagger.

Nobody was about. There were no peasants even to be seen except for a beggar under an overturned crate. His footsteps echoed across the stone as he made a beeline for the trees. He walked for a solid half hour before he could hear the rush of water behind the treeline. How he had ended up here was beyond him. He had not planned where he was to walk, he had merely wandered aimlessly into nature to clear his mind. He stopped still as stone and recalled once again the dream. He listened closely dreading yet hoping beyond belief that he would feel her presence. He needed to understand something, but he wasn't sure what it was. There was an unnatural nagging feeling that he had missed something. What had caused him to have such a terrible yet sensual dream about this visitor. A tree caught his attention and as he studied it realized the exact replica that had been in his dream was before him. Doing what he was unable to do before, he walked over to it. The dew on the moss glittered against the dark bark of the old tree and drew him like diamonds. He caressed a small droplet which clung to his finger and for reason he could not explain brought it to his lips. He turned his back to the tree and sank down to the ground as salty tears mixed with the dewdrop. He felt overwhelmed by the unknown and pressed his forehead to his knees in a feeble attempt to stop the tears. Blood and inexplicable emotions rushed through his head which is probably why he did hear her approach him.

"Arthur?" She softly questioned. Startled he quickly looked up at her, his whole body tense and ready to fight. She saw the tears that stained his face and a look of confusion and concern flooded hers. "Arthur," she whispered. "Just- hold on a second Ember." He said in a trembling voice and held out his hand in a motion for her to stop. "What's wrong Arthur?" She said more persistently still moving towards him. "STOP." He said more forcefully. "No." she paused only for a moment then continued inching toward him. He pulled his dagger and pointed it at her. " I don't understand." "What don't you understand?" "Nothing." December pushed the knife slowly down towards the ground where he shuddered and dropped it. She picked it up by the blade and offered it back to him. When he made no move to take it back she reached over him and placed it back in it's sheath. She was so close to him that her scent swirled around him and filled his nostrils. Her long tendrils, dark in the predawn light, brushed his pale bare forearms or rested gracefully between her breasts and disappeared under her garments. This lasted only for a brief moment before she was once again on one side of his body, but the lust only intensified as he met her questioning eyes. "Arthu-" His mouth cut her off. Something about her hair flowing free and wild in the cool of the morning,her luscious lips so inviting in the soft light, mixed with the heat that had gathered in his loins from having her body hovering so closely to his own he could almost feel her heartbeat, and those green, penetrating eyes had made him feel that if he did not kiss her he would fade away.

This kiss was different from the one they shared yesterday. It was full and unyielding, full of tension neither had realized needed to be released. His hands found their way to the nape of her neck and he buried his fingers in her hair as he a longed to do since he saw her. She held his face firmly in one hand and caressed his neck with the other, scratching him gently and unknowingly with her fingernails. He suddenly longed to place his lips upon her neck and indulged himself. In doing so this brought their bodies closer together and her lips to his ear. She inhaled sharply and exhaled with heady passion that sent a wild sensation from his ear into the rest of his body. She captured his bottom lip with her teeth while tugging and sucking on it slowly and teasingly. His tongue flicked out to taste her. A small moan emerged from them simultaneously and neither was sure if it was them who uttered that breathtaking noise. They broke apart breathing heavily and embarrassed, coming back to their senses. The two just sat for a moment and leaned against the tree. "I'm going to go now." December said with certainty. She got up quickly and began to briskly walk away. The sun was starting to come up and Arthur felt that if she left now he wouldn't be ok.

"Ember!" he called to her. She stopped abruptly and turned back to him. "What." "Please come back." He pleaded in a such a quiet voice he wasn't sure she had heard him. "Please." He said a little louder. She took a deep breath and walked back to him. He stood to meet her. "Why?" she asked in a whisper. "I just couldn't let you walk away." he replied at the same volume. "I wasn't sure what else to do." "Anything but that," he said timidly "I have this dreadful feeling that if I can't be close to you I- I don't actually know." "Look, it's no good for us to be seen together like this Arthur, coming out of the forest barely dressed. Hardly how the people should see their prince don't you think?" With that she turned away coldly and left him there to think about what had just occurred.

Arthur made it back to the castle in time for breakfast. December was dressed in a light blue gown with sleeves. White lace showed from under her sleeves and a large ruby set in gold adorned her neck. A small gold circlet had been placed on her head with diamonds that hung from it like melting ice. She looked as if she was the queen of some foreign land come to make allies or slaves out of Camelot. Uther was in the midst of a story when Arthur had barged in and paused only to nod to his son before he continued his tale. Arthur made his way to his place between them and managed not to hear any of the story. All he heard was her musical laughter and all he could feel was the ache in heart for her. Morgana leaned in to December's ear and whispered something that clearly bothered her. December handled her like a true woman of noble birth and manners and politely told her that she wished Morgana thought more of her so they could be friends, for she truly thinks the best of her. Spoken like a true woman of character. Surely there could be no one as worthy as she to be his Queen.


	7. Why?

December quickly walked in shadow back into the castle, not realizing that she had a shadow as well. She was almost to the gates and could see Arawn, who she had convinced to let her out like this. His smile was half-cocked when he saw her approaching and her beauty was not lost on him. "Head around the wall, there's a door on that far side that should be unlocked." He said as she quickly passed. "Thanks for this Arawn. I needed some fresh air and freedom." She threw him a cheeky smile over her shoulder, pulled her hood up and disappeared around around the edge of the Gwen had entered her room last night and demanded in no uncertain terms that she leave Arthur alone and made ridiculous excuses for it such as I just don't want to see him hurt and he's too good for you spouted from her calmly informed the maidservant that she was acting as lovestruck as a schoolgirl and should hold her foolish tongue before she had all of Camelot laughing in her face. The jealous girl had turned mute and had departed in tears. If December had been home she may have killed Gwen on the spot just for bursting into her chambers. But things were different now. She didn't have the luxury to kill on a whim, they would need all the pawns in place before the Rook attacked. Her mind wandered again to Arthur.

Her heart beat at an irregular pace ever since she had seen him crying on the forest floor. She didn't know the cause of his ailment, but he looked so precious and broken with tears streaming down his face. The gleam in his eye when he had pointed his dagger at her was unnerving, but she didn't care anymore. All she cared about in that moment was making those tears disappear anyway she could. She calmly pushed his dagger away. He dropped it so willingly December felt her heart yearn for wouldn't even take the dagger back, so she placed it in it's sheath hovering just above his body a little more than was necessary. She wanted to comfort him so very badly in some small was as just to know she know she was there. She felt his hot breath across the swell of her breasts and she recoiled back to just kneeling beside him.

The energy between them was unbearable and the tension was killing her. She opened her mouth to speak softly to him "Arthu-" His lips had claimed hers before she had even realised what was happening. Her body just reacted, a primal impulse took over and she was swept along with it. She suddenly realized how badly she wanted him. Every move he made was so intoxicating that she failed to realize how deep this had already gotten. But in that moment, she didn't care. She bit his bottom lip and pulled wanting to claim him as well. Her hands traced along the heat of his neck and she was lost in the muscles she discovered there. His tongue flicked out and tasted her. She let out a moan that she had been holding back and swore that he too had grunted in some form. This tantalizing noise turned her on even more, but unfortunately also brought her back to reality. What were they doing? They could have been caught at any moment and after that incident in her chambers the previous night, she tried hard not to think about it. Nevertheless her body recalled the way they fit together and she let her eyes flutter closed for just a moment to bask in that small delight.

Her body connected suddenly with a soft thud into something warm and lean. She looked up to find Merlin staring down on her with that goofy grin on his face. She tried to take a step back to avoid invading his personal space, but found his arms to be wrapped around her. "You should be more careful." He said with a bit of cheek. He was obviously flirting with her and in complete honesty she saw nothing wrong with flirting a bit back. After all, she was not one who stood down so easily. "I believe you ran into me." She stated teasingly leaning a little more into him. He obviously enjoyed this a great deal because he pulled her closer. "You shouldn't tease men when you're in a secret tunnel that hardly anyone uses. They might take advantage of you." He said in mock threat. If only this boy knew how easily I could kill him, she thought in dark humour. Instead she brought a hand to his cheek leaned in and kissed him hard. He was taken completely by surprise and jerked away in shock. "December-" He started but she hushed him with a small shush on her lips. "I don't see why we can't enjoy a small moment together, Merlin. What are friends for?" He looked at her closely. She could practically hear him rationalizing this in his head, so she practically made the decision for him.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. All she wanted was a little release after that moment with Arthur and Merlin seemed like the perfect distraction. Merlin, unsure if she was serious left his hands right where she placed them. She felt an entirely new yet familiar sensation wash over her entire body and create this magnetism to him that she could not and frankly cared not to analyze at that moment. She was so overwhelmed by this she grew impatient. December grabbed his vest and yanked him flush against her. She looked up at him her eyes clearly full of mischief. She could feel his hardness pressed against her belly and she knew she only had to whisper to get what she desired. Panting a little she brought her lips lightly against his ear and whispered "Merlin." He didn't stand a chance.

Merlin placed hungry kisses all over her exposed torso causing her to toss her head back in pleasure. In the same moment one hand ran roughly across her body while the other hoisted her leg up as to press his throbbing member against her sex. She was hardly wearing any clothes to begin with so there was no need to remove anything completely. Her large green cloak slipped to the ground as he ground himself against her. She untucked his shirt and ran her fingers up over his hard and lean abs. A groan escaped her perfect lips when he freed one of her breasts from it's cloth prison and massaged her erect nipple. He teased it with his tongue eliciting an even more heady moan that encouraged him even more. His free hand found its way to her wet folds and began to swirl them around. Her hands found their own way to his hard member and began her own ministrations. As she neared closer and close to the edge, so did he. She let out a primal growl as her orgasm swept of her, but she kept her hands moving and the contact mixed with the sound and sight of her ecstasy he came soon after. They lay there for a moment and bask bliss they had just experienced. Then December composed herself and Merlin did the same. December kissed him sensuously in thanks for what had just transpired.

Before she left she asked him "Where were you off to anyway?" "I was going to go get Arthur because breakfast will coming within the next hour or so. I thought I might find him in the woods." December told him that she had not seen him and could be of no help. They said goodbye and went on their way to their own original destinations. December smiled at the thought of these two beautiful young men both driving her wild. The thought would make any girl giddy. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't just any other girl. She was important. An essential pin in the grand scheme of things. They had no idea the amount of danger they would soon be in. She had no wish for them to die as the people around her often did. In fact this was the first place she had actually wanted to stay in. Everything here felt right... it was all for naught though. Soon she would have no choice but to part from Camelot. December felt a lingering tingling sensation that Merlin had ignited in her and wondered if he could be... but no that was impossible. On top of her list to things to worry about though was the little prince that she could not shake from her mind. Why was he crying?


	8. Cave In

Arthurs breakfast didn't sit well this morning, his stomach sloshed back and forth in a sickening manner similar to the morning that he had claimed her lips in a moment of unbridled need and longing. It had been a month since that morning in the woods and December was still in the castle. Uther had taken quite strongly to the girl and insisted that she stay as long as she was in the region. She had immediately protested that she did not know when she would be moving on and could not impose herself on them any longer. But of course in an authoritative and demanding voice Uther wouldn't hear of it and said that he couldn't bear to part with her. This peasant girl had fit in so perfectly that nobody questioned her presence. Unbeknownst to December all of Camelot began to fall under her spell rather quickly. She was often seen with the Pendragons and rumors of her beauty and charm spread throughout the region with barely hushed whispers of speculation on her marital status and the prince's amiable preference of her company. What people did not know was that they had hardly said anything meaningful to each other since that morning in the woods.

Arthur pondered this dejectedly as he had tried on countless occasions to be alone with her and have a real conversation. He longed for her to be near him and to smile at him in that mischievous way with her sultry lips. His depression was marked by Uther who had observed them closely since she arrived. "December, " Uther's voice boomed over the jovial breakfast conversation of the court. " I regret that I cannot go out into the woods with you today to show you the magnificent crystal caves that reside in our humble forest." December smiled graciously and Arthur marveled at her pearly teeth and delicate skin. " I was much looking forward to it, but perhaps another day we can venture out. " She replied in good humor. Her hair shivered with her movements and the sun sparkled in it. Arthur let his eyes wander along her neck and remembered the sweet taste of her skin. Caught up in his own desires and recollections Arthur was surprised to find Uther staring at him amused but expectant. "Sorry what? " Arthur quickly focused all his attention on his father while attempting to ignore the tightening in his trousers and the beauty beside him. " I was just informing December that if she does not go to caves today she will have to wait until winter passes and we can cross to them safely and assuring her that you would take her today." Uther raised his eyebrows daring his son to refuse this request. "Of course, father. " Arthur said reluctantly. " I don't want to be any trouble. " December spoke up. "Nonsense! " Uther exclaimed. "You'll have a fine time and I think you will greatly enjoy the view."

The rest of breakfast passed too slowly for Arthur. He was suddenly incredibly excited and fearful to be alone with her. He was torn between needing to be near her and respecting her recent aversion to him. He thoughts flashed back to the dream he had about her when she had arrived and shaken him to the core. The remembrance of it filled him with an unspeakable and nigh-devastating insecurity. Nevertheless he couldn't dissipate the tension growing inside of him. She met him at the entrance to the hall and her appearance made his mind go blank. She wore a black pant underneath a maroon dress that flared apart in the front for the convenience of walking in the forest. He'd often seen her wear this when she accompanied them on hunting trips, but under the current circumstances he suddenly wondered if it was completely necessary of her to be wearing that. Surely she could have worn something more modest than the leather pant and tight dress. "Shall we?" she questioned with an easy confident air. Arthur could only motion towards the door.

The silence was incredibly uncomfortable, but both were obstinate that they would not be the one to break the silence. It was a power play between them and it seemed neither would back down. They walked for half of an hour in complete silence. A rustling started deep in the forest and Arthur drew his sword at the sudden disturbance. The noise grew louder and louder and Arthur grabbed her arm to pull her behind him. In confusion she allowed him to stand in front of her. "Arthur?" she whispered. "shh." A deer burst from the wood in front of them and stared straight at Arthur. It's eyes were filled with something almost human that Arthur couldn't discern. It's gaze shifted to December briefly as if it had been scolded and knelt on it's front knees head bent. Arthur looked back at her quickly and confusedly but she merely shrugged her shoulders. The deer leapt up and was gone as Arthur turned around. " You can let go now." she said with amusement in her voice. Arthur didn't realise that he had ahold of her small hand and just stared at it for a moment. Without letting go he moved his eyes to meet hers. She looked as if there was a battle raging inside of her. Almost as if she was standing near a fire and couldn't decide if the heat was too much or not. She pulled her hand away gently and asked "Will we be there soon? "

They reached the caves fairly quickly after that. The sky had begun to darken with clouds but neither seemed to notice, each caught up in their own tormenting and cautious thoughts. The first drop of water fell as the got inside the cave and soon there was a downpour. " Looks like we're stuck here till the rain passes. " Arthur said casually although on the inside he was wracked with unease. December didn't even acknowledge him she only stared into the cave. He stared at her back illuminated by the light from outside and admired her silently. " Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked flat out. He saw her frame tense and moved towards her so when she whipped around to face him he was much closer than she expected and her surprise gave him the upper hand in this battle of wills. " I think you know why." she said with an air of uncertainty and instability her hand unconsciously gripping at her skirt. Thunder shook and boomed through the cave echoing a thousand times into their ears and lighting flashed illuminating the dark walls. The rain poured harder and wind ripped through the forest and into the mouth of the cave. " Come on." Arthur demanded as he walked deeper into the cave to avoid the storm. December didn't move a muscle she was paralyzed with indecision and stubbornly attempted to control her raging emotions. " Ember." Arthur's voice was in her ear. She was startled out of her own head and retaliated by slapping Arthur fully across the face with more power than she seemed to possess and thunder violently shook the cave.

Arthur recovered angrily and took hold of her shoulders steering her back against the cave wall. His face was close to hers and his heart beat in wild passion in his chest. A fire lit his eyes and they burned into hers, she matched the intensity with a look close to hatred. Her hair fell in disorganized tendrils upon her heaving chest and Arthur flashed back to that night in her room, chest heaving from a different emotion and that morning in the woods her hair wild and free and his dream. The gentleman was pushed aside by a darker carnal desire that took what it wanted. He wanted her so badly in that moment that it pained him and so with knit brows and unbridled anger he took her lips as his own. It was different from the gentle kiss in her room, or the yearning kiss in the woods, this was the kiss of a man demanding what he wanted and claiming it as his own. She pushed against him with her hands with the intent of removing him but he wouldn't have it. He ground his body into hers and her hands slipped to his hips and around to his back. His hands moved to her hips and gripped them hard holding her there. He tore his lips away and pressed his forehead to hers breathing erratically and hard his body still flush against hers and in a voice he wasn't sure was his own said " What are you doing to me?"

" I- I don't know what you mean." she sputtered out with what little breath she could recover. The chill from the rain and the passion of the moment made her flesh erupt in gooseflesh. Arthur could feel her tremble beneath him and delighted in the realization that it was because of him, because she wanted him. Arthur took one of her ample breasts in her large hand and said " I want to fuck you so badly. And I can tell you want it too. You want me to take you right here don't you? " December suppressed the moans building in her with every word that came out of his mouth. Arthur turned her around and caught both of her wrists in his hand pinning them above her head. His hard pulsing member dug into her back and his demanding mouth sucked and nibbled her neck. December ground her hips back against him searching for friction and Arthur woke suddenly from his dream.


End file.
